<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Little Lost Girls by Dragongoddess13</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24004561">Little Lost Girls</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragongoddess13/pseuds/Dragongoddess13'>Dragongoddess13</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Ghost Whisperer AU [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Game of Thrones (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Ghost Whisperer AU, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault, Panic Attack, Panic Attacks, Slow Burn, description of panic attacks</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:26:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,915</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24004561</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragongoddess13/pseuds/Dragongoddess13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>With two missing teenagers out there and a slew of clues that don't make any sense, it's not really all that surprising that their mother would come to Arya for help. The problem is, Arya's gift is good for one thing and one thing only and it's not the type of outcome this mother is probably hoping for. If that wasn't bad enough, this case pushes the limit of Arya's mental reserves, forcing bad memories to the forefront of her mind. If she's going to help, and she sincerely hopes she can in a way that won't devastate an entire family, she's going to need to steel herself, step out of her comfort zone and put aside her own trauma.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Arya Stark/Gendry Waters, Jon Snow/Ygritte</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Ghost Whisperer AU [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1715362</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>73</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>206</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. A Mother's Plea</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So this story will eventually touch on some themes I am not all that comfortable with writing, so I will not be going into detail with them AT ALL. That being said, they have been tagged and I will warn you at the beginning of the chapter they appear in.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Little Lost Girls</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chapter 1: A Mother’s Plea</span>
</p><p>
  <span>xXx</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Three Months Later</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>June</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I know what you’re doing.”</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The voice floats through her mind, rough, accusing. It doesn’t sound familiar. She’s in a car, a back seat, and the road ahead of her is dark and empty, the only lights coming from the random billboards along the roadway. She leans forward in her seat, trying to get a look at the driver, but her vision is blurry, like she’s viewing everything from behind a sheer veil. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her heart begins to race and she doesn’t know why. It’s as though her body is waiting in anticipation for something, but it hasn’t told her mind what. The anticipation builds, the blood rushing in her ears and she feels her body begin to tremble, a chill running through her veins. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The tension breaks with the screeching of tires against pavement startling her from her sleep and she gasps as her eyes fly open, holding her breath before letting it out hard. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck.” she curses, trying to calm the racing of her heart. It’s not working though and she recognizes the grip of a panic attack, even as it claims her thoughts and constricts her airways. She does her best to push away the thoughts it brings forth, but it’s no use, they come anyway and she’s bombarded with the sights, smells and sounds of a night she can only pray to forget. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>xXx</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arya sighs at the sound of the doorbell, rubbing the tension from between her brows. She contemplates ignoring it, but the bell tolls again and she eventually abandons the coffee pot she’s holding vigil over and moves to the front door. She swings the door open and not even Ygritte’s smiling face can push away the dark dread that’s settled in her chest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ygritte seems to see this, the smile disappearing as she instinctively steps forward to comfort her. Arya’s eyes cut the second person there, however, stopping her short. She turns to the other woman as if only just remembering she’s there, and then turns back to Arya. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The woman standing near the railing of her front porch among the stacks of fresh lumber and paint cans is an older woman, her red hair greying around the temples. Her bright green eyes are full of worry and there’s something about her that Arya finds familiar. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Arya, this is Madeline Walker.” Ygritte introduces her. “She’s a member of our temple congregation.” she continues. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nice to meet you.” Arya replies simply. “Is there something I can help you with?” she asks, stepping aside to allow them passage. The two women step in, Madeline standing off to the side stiffly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Have you seen the news in the last few days?” Ygritte asks. “The two missing teens?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure.” Arya says, suddenly realizing why Madeline looks familiar. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It had been four days since the news broke. Two young women, sisters, went out to the movies. The eldest, Caroline had come home from University for the summer and was taking her younger sister, Ariel, to the movies to celebrate her move from Junior High to High School. The next morning, when the girls weren’t in their beds, their parents had called the police, reporting them missing. Everyone had been on high alert since, reporters camping out outside their home and almost nightly updates from Captain Seaworth and other higher ups in the department. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ygritte looks back at the older woman, her expression almost pleading. Madeline doesn’t back down and Ygritte sighs. “Madeline was hoping that you may be able to help find them.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s not at all what she expects to hear and hesitates before replying; </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How exactly do you think I can help you?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Madeline steps forward, her knuckles nearly white as she grips her purse against her chest. “You’re psychic aren’t you. You can… you can see what happened?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arya shakes her head, hoping she doesn’t seem too harsh. “I’m sorry, but I’m not psychic.” she tells her. “I only see earth bound spirits.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Madeline doesn’t hesitate. “Anything, anything you can do. I just… I just need to know what happened to my little girls.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arya knows there isn’t really much she can do, but Madeline looks desperate, so desperate in fact, Arya worries what she might be willing to do. So, hesitantly, she agrees. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Our house is haunted.” Madeline tells her once they’re in the car. Turning around in her seat to peer back at Arya she continues; “It has been for about a year or so now, but the last four days it’s been worse than usual.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If your house is haunted, it’s possible the spirit there knows something is wrong.” Arya replies as vaguely as she can manage. The truth is there could be any number of reasons why she thinks her house is haunted and none of those reasons could have anything to do with actual spirits. That being said, her house may not have been haunted at all before, and the increase in hauntings she’s experienced now could be one or bother of her daughters returning home in the only way they are capable. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She sincerely hopes that’s not the case. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Walker’s are your typical suburban, middle class family. The father, Jordan Walker is an accountant, the mother a tax attorney. Together they raised their two daughters in a suburban neighborhood ten miles from the town center. It’s a quaint little house with it’s white vinyl siding and two and half car garage. The flower beds are immaculate and the little statue in honor of the Old Gods sits posed among the flowers of a flower bed to the left of the porch steps.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Madeline walks them up the steps and into the house and it’s obvious from the moment they walk in that life has stopped here. The garbage is full of takeaway boxes and the dishes stacked in the sink and drainboard have no doubt been there for several days. There’s a pair of shoes thrown haphazardly between the sofa and the armchair in the living room and various things that would normally be picked up and put away at the end of the day sitting around as well. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you see anyone?” Ygritte asks her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not so far.” Arya replies, slowly walking the length of the living room and into the kitchen. There was nothing that she could see, not even shadows attached to the house, but there was a feeling. A feeling of being watched and not by the living women waiting for an answer either. “There is something here though.” she tells them. “But I can’t confirm who they are. How long did you say the haunting has been happening.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“About a year.” Madeline replies. “Right after my brother died.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arya turns to her then. “What happened?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cancer, testicular.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Was he close to your daughters?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Very. He couldn’t have children of his own, so he doted on them like they were his. They loved their Uncle James. Always looked forward to going camping with him whenever they could get away for a few days.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arya sighs. “Well, I can say for sure that there is something here. What that something is, I don’t know. It could be your brother, though I don’t know why he wouldn’t show himself, or it could be a previous resident of the house, just lingering.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Madeline deflates, a moment of hopelessness flitting across her features. “Is there anything else?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I’m sorry.” Arya shakes her head. “But maybe there’s something at the precinct.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>xXx</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gendry has been put in charge of the investigation. I don’t know if he’s told you that.” Ygritte whispers to her, a smirk tilting her lips. Arya narrows her eyes at the older woman.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The last seven months have been a minefield of questions with Ygritte, ever since she let slip that Gendry had been helping her out with the house. There seemed to be some crazy notion that there was something else going on between them and it didn’t matter how many times she told Ygritte that they were just friends. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She knew the amount of time she spent with Gendry over the last few months was a bit suspicious, but that happened sometimes. People just fell in together, whether they intended to or not. She would never admit it outloud, but Gendry’s friendship had come to mean a lot to her, and there were days where she found herself looking forward to getting up in the morning, looking forward to doing the work that never seemed to end in the house. His companionship had gone a long way in reminding her what she was missing cloistering herself away in her home, and it was opening up new lines of thought on the matter all together. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s good.” she replies simply. “Always good to put the best on a case like this I’m sure.” she continues, ignoring Ygritte’s knowing grin. She could argue with the woman until she was blue in the face, but Ygritte would never back down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m going to talk with Jordan.” Madeline tells them, spotting said man across the room. She’s gone a moment later and Arya turns her attention to Gendry who's speaking with another officer. As the conversation finishes, he turns back to his desk, only to spot her. He smothers a smile as he walks up to them, a fact she’s certain Ygritte will latch onto later. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, what are you doing here?” he asks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ygritte replies; “Madeline asked me to introduce them. As you know we all go to the same temple, she’s heard stories from the elders about Jon’s family and asked to see if there was anything Arya could do.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gendry looks concerned for a moment before; “She knows you can only see the dead, right?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arya nods. “She says she’s desperate for anything at this point.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Great.” he mutters under his breath. “And do you see anything?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She shakes her head. “No, she said she thinks her house is haunted, so we went there first. I felt something but couldn’t see anything. It was probably a shadow I couldn’t see but it could have been her brother I suppose.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Her brother?” he asks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, he died a few years back. He was close to the girls.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looks thoughtful, but doesn’t comment on it. It seems like he’s about to say something else when a body suddenly appears beside them, the towering form of one Jordan Walker glaring down at her. His shoulders hunched, his body tense and there’s a look on his face that speaks volumes that she can’t quite translate.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look, I don’t know what you think you’re doing here, but now is not the time for you or anyone else to take advantage of us. Okay, we do not need some con artist coming in and getting our hopes up.” Jordan walker is shorter than Gendry by several inches, but considering how short Arya herself is, he still towers over her. She’s not afraid of him, by any stretch of the imagination, but his sudden appearance at their side has thrown her off and all she can do is look to Madeline standing behind her husband looking apologetic. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thankfully Gendry is not so surprised, and he turns his body, putting himself between Jordan Walker and Arya, forcing the shorter man to step back to look up at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mr. Walker, I know things are a bit stressful at the moment, but I’m going to kindly ask you to keep yourself in check. There is no need to get hostile, Dr. Stark is only here to help.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Honey,” Madeline speaks up then, wrapping a hand around her husband’s arm. “I told you, I asked her to come here. She didn’t even think she could help us. She’s here as a courtesy to Jon and Ygritte.” she fibs a little. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jordan wrenches his arm from his wife's hand and shakes his head, glaring up at Gendry before turning on his heels and storming off. When he’s gone Madeline turns to Arya. “I’m so sorry. He’s just under so much stress lately. He blames himself for all of this and…” she sighs. “I just don’t know anymore.” She says the last part more to herself as she turns to follow her husband. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why does he blame himself?” Arya asks, her voice low so only Gendry can hear. He turns back to her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A version of survivor's guilt I can only assume. He spent the evening the girls went missing in his home office alone; fell asleep at his desk. Says he didn’t even think about checking on the girls when he got up a few hours later to go to bed. He just assumed they were home and that was that.” he sighs. “Look I’m going to go out and meet up with the search parties and brief the patrol units. Want to tag along, maybe something will hit.”       </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure.” she agrees. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Between you and me.” he tells her after Ygritte wanders off to find Madeline. “I really hope you can’t help us.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arya hums, following him out to the carpool. “Honestly, I hope so too.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Road To Nowhere</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Little Lost Girls</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chapter 2: Road To Nowhere</span>
</p><p>
  <span>xXx</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They went to an after dinner showing of a new action movie, the one with the cars I think. Receipts from the movie theatre show they bought popcorn and soda and security cameras put them going into the screening room.” Gendry explains as he pulls into traffic. “Caroline then took Ariel to the bookstore where they spent about an hour in the cafe. Logs have them leaving the mall parking garage around nine pm.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you see anyone else near them? Watching them?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nope, they were pretty much on their own the whole time.” he continues, shifting lanes and taking a left turn at a light.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I thought we were starting at the mall.” she says, sitting a little straighter in her seat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We are, but this way is faster. No traffic lights and very little traffic for that matter.” Gendry tells her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The road he pulls down is a four lane highway, though he’s right, it’s practically empty. Fields and forested areas stretch out on either side of the road and the billboards that dot the landscape are old and not well cared for. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The hollow screeching of tires sounds in her ears and she freezes, her entire body suddenly ringing taught like a bow string. It’s so sudden, almost violent and she feels sick to her stomach.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arya feels the clenching in her chest and a tightening in her throat as memories of that morning come rushing back to her like a flood. A thin sheen of sweat breaks out on her skin, her pulse suddenly pounding in her ears. The panic attack she made it through this morning pales in comparison to the one that threatens her now as Gendry drives them down this familiar back highway. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oblivious, Gendry continues; “I want to believe they’re still alive, but it’s been four days. Maybe if we could find their car or something, there would be more hope, but for all of it to go missing with them, it’s… suspicious.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arya tries to speak but the words get stuck in her throat. She tries harder, choking on them, a hand flying out to wrap around Gendry’s forearm in a tight grip. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Arry?” she hears through the rush of blood in her ears. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Pull over.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> she doesn’t know if she actually says it, or Gendry gets the idea himself, but she feels the car begin to slow, shifting off the road and onto the shoulder. Her grip doesn’t let up, nails digging into his arm as she struggles to calm the racing thoughts, the memories both hers and not running through her mind. There’s a scream, but it's not outloud, not with the way it echoes through her skull; rattles around against the bone and tissue. She feels the warmth of Gendry’s hand on her own, a comforting gesture that only makes the heat flushing her skin worse. Her hands are trembling, and she digs her fingers into his arm harder, trying to still them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And then suddenly she can’t sit there anymore, can’t sit still. She turns, fumbling desperately for the door handle, pulling it roughly and shoving the door open. She steps out of the car, but her legs are too weak to hold her and they buckle under the weight of her anxiety. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Arry!” she hears Gendry’s voice, but it’s so far away. Why does he sound so far away? He’s kneeling right in front of her, why is he so far away. His hands on her shoulders feel like weights trying to smother her and she pushes him away, her arms like loose rubber bands, trying to pull taught, but they can’t. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s here!” the voice rings through the memories. “He’s here!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suddenly it’s gone, just like that, the weight in her chest, the fist around her throat and all the force she had been exerting into trying to talk forces a scream from her throat. Her whole body shakes as she screams until she’s out of breath. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>xXx</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Gendry curses, jumping to his feet quickly and opening the back door of his car. He rummages around for a moment, coming out with a protein bar. Gendry returns to her side, gently taking her hand and forcing the bar into it. She wheezes, gasping for breath, doubled over her lap. He moves closer, letting her forehead resting against his shoulder as she slowly comes back to herself. “Eat something Arya.” he says, his voice soft, his hand running gentle patterns along her back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She takes a deep shaky breath, collapsing boneless against him. She sits there unmoving for nearly twenty minutes before he hears the crackle of the wrapper. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is disgusting.” she mutters, pulling away. Gendry looks down at her as she scrunches her nose in disgust. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know, but you need to regain some energy.” he tells her without judgement. “At least get your blood sugar up.” he continues, getting to his feet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arya looks up at him, squinting against the sun behind him. She looks so small sitting in the dry grass, tired and worn. It’s terrifying. Arya is always so strong, so willful that sometimes Gendry forgets how small she really is. There are days he thinks she could conquer the world if she wanted to, and then there are moments like these that remind him how fragile she is, how easy she would be to break. He’s certain his dreams will be full of nightmares tonight, false memories of her body tied bloody and beaten to her own bed, Jennifer Hagen towering over her.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span> Gendry leans down, wrapping his hands around her ribs and pulling her up onto her feet. She’s still a bit shaky, but she manages to stand on her own, absently taking another bite of the power bar. “Is it working at least?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She shrugs. “I don’t know where that came from.” she tells him, her voice still barely above a murmur. “That’s the second one today?” Gendry gets the feeling she’s not actually talking to him, but he can’t help himself when he hears that. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ve had two panic attacks today?” he asks and she looks at him surprised, almost as if she’s forgotten he was there. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not a big deal.” she says. He can practically see the walls slamming into place around her. Yet another thing he’s learned about Arya Stark. She can push and push and push your buttons until you're ready to snap, but if you even think of pushing her she'll walk away without looking back. He knows it has to do with some trauma she won’t elaborate on, but it’s frustrating to say the least. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gendry steps back, giving her the space he knows she needs. “I just…” she shakes her head. “It doesn’t matter, I’m fine.” she straightens up, moving to take another bite of the power bar, only to stop short, glaring at it.  She holds it out for him to take and he does as she turns and walks around the back of the car. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gendry picks what’s left of the bar out of the wrapper, tossing it into the field behind him and shoving the wrapper into his pocket. He follows her around the car, stopping short when he finds her leaning against the trunk. “Are you sure you’re alright?” He asks. “I can take you home if you don’t think you can do this.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She shakes her head. “No, I’m…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gendry watches her concerned as she stares off across the road, eyes trained on a point a few yards back. “What’s wrong?” He finally asks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She stands straight, pointing down and across the road. “What is that?” She asks. Gendry turns, his own eyes picking out several large downed trees across the gully a few yards into the wooded area on the opposite side of the road. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s just a downed tree, probably fell in one of the spring storms a few weeks ago.” He replies, but even as he says it, he knows he’s wrong. There is something there, he sees it even as he speaks. A metallic shine hidden among the thick pine branches. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gendry checks the road in both directions before sprinting across the four lanes. He tells Arya to stay put, but he knows better to think she actually will. He picks his way through the thick undergrowth just off the road, stepping over downed tree branches and bushes. He hears Arya’s steps behind him, but keeps pressing forward until he makes it to the area she pointed out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Holy shit.” He breathes, leaning heavily against one of the downed trees. Just beyond them, through the branches sits a car, a 2006 Navy Lannister Corolla. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is that their car?” Arya asks, peaking around him into the growth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s the same model.” He reaches into his pocket, pulling out the small notebook he keeps and flips through the pages. “Yeah,” he says, reading off a plate number under his breath and checking it against the car. “It fucking is.” He puts his notebook away and moves closer to the wreck. The back bumper is badly damaged, insinuating that the car was in a collision, most likely with another car. Whether it was intentional or not, would be up for debate later. In the meantime, it was more important to get to the front of the car and check inside. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you see anyone around?” He asks, uncertain whether he wants to find out that way. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No.” She replies after a moment of looking around. “Can you see inside?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” he answers. “And I can’t get through the trees.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think I can.” She tells him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looks back at her. “No, it’s too dangerous, they could fall in on you. We’ll call it in and wait for CSU to come out. They can remove the trees.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arya huffs. “Don’t be stupid.” She replies, slipping past him before he can stop her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Arya!” He exclaims. “Get back here.” She flips him off, ducking into the small space between the overlapping trees. She carefully picks her way toward the front of the car, peering into the windows as she goes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There’s no one here.” She eventually calls back to him, and he lets out a breath he hadn’t realized he was holding. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good, now get the fuck out of there.” He demands. He hears her sigh harshly and resists the urge to start yelling. He knows it won’t do any good. It doesn’t stop the anger from boiling beneath the surface however. He doesn’t know what’s wrong with her today, between the panic attacks and the risk she just took, it’s like she’s on edge, just waiting, maybe even searching for something to send her over. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He helps her out as she appears through the trees and when she’s clear he pulls his radio out and calls it in. They return to the side of the road to wait for backup and as they stand there, a thought occurs to Gendry. “The Walkers live North West of here.” He says. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, so?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, the car is facing south.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>XXx</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gendry’s answers are short and his face is expressionless. He’s mad at her.  If she’s reading him correctly, he’s resisting the urge to go off on her. She feels bad, sure, but she’s not going to tell him that, she’s not even going to apologize. Why should she, he overreacted. She can take care of herself, has been for most of her life. It was just a couple of trees. Honestly, so what if she had just admitted to having two panic attacks in the span of a few hours, plenty of people do and still manage to get on with their lives. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gendry leads the way into the bullpen and like a beacon, Madeline is on them as soon as they walk through the door. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you see them?” she asks Arya and Arya is pleased to say she hadn’t seen anyone. Madeline, though glad to know her daughters spirits aren’t roaming a back road of King’s Landing aimlessly, is still not happy to hear there’s been no major breakthrough. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There has though.” Gendry tells her when she says as much. “Finding the car is a load of new evidence we can work with.” he explains, gesturing for her to follow him. Arya stays behind, taking a seat in the chair beside his desk and watching through the conference room window as he speaks to Madeline and Jordan. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Comin’ through for us again, eh kid?” Jon’s voice pulls her attention from the windows and she turns to find him standing a few steps away. The look on his face does not match the expression of his words and she braces herself for what’s to come. “Finding the car’s going to help immensely.” he continues on, oblivious to her annoyance. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m glad.” she replies simply. Jon stares down at her, like he’s waiting for her to say something, but he should know better than that by now. Arya Stark doesn’t give anything away, not without a fight, and since she was little girl, she’s been nothing but fight. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sighs eventually. “Are you alright?” he asks and she has to give him credit for being so straightforward, usually he usually works a little harder to avoid confrontation, poking and prodding until you come out with it without prompting. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, she’s not.” Gendry’s voice cuts her off and she peaks around Jon to glare at the man walking toward them. He simply glares right back, as bullheaded as she is, maybe even more so.   </span>
</p><p>
  <span>xXx</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gendry leads Madeline into the conference room where Jordan Walker is sitting hunched over the table, holding his head. He looks up when he hears them enter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They said you found the car?” he asks, near frantic. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Arya did, yes.” Gendry replies. “I have a few more questions now that we have some new information.” he continues. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Anything.” Madeline replies. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is there anywhere the girls would have gone or wanted to go other than home?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They hesitate. “No, not really. It was late, nothing would have been open.” Jordan replies. “Why?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, from what we can tell, someone rear ended their car. The back was pretty beaten up and the direction the car was facing was in the opposite direction of your own home.” he tells them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That doesn’t make any sense.” Madeline says, shaking her head. “They had no reason to be going the other way.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gendry sighs. “One thing we can tell for sure, they were run off the road. Now, whether that was intentional or not, we won’t know until we find out who did it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She really is psychic isn’t she?” Jordan questions, his voice far off as he stares out the window into the bullpen. Gendry turns to see where he’s looking, finding Arya sitting in the chair next to his desk, Jon standing over her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’s not psychic.” he tells them. “She can only see the dead.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Isn’t that the same thing?” Madeline asks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gendry shakes his head. “A psychic, if they exist, have premonitions, senses. People like Arya only see the dead and what the dead influence her to see.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The thoughtful look on Jordan’s face unsettles Gendry in a way he can’t quite explain. He leaves them in the conference room, making his way out into the bullpen toward his desk. As he nears he hears Jon ask Arya if she’s alright, and without thinking he replies;</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, she’s not.” her glare could peel paint, he’s sure, but he’s just as stubborn, maybe even more so, as she is and he’s still pissed at the unnecessary risk she took earlier. Any number of things could have happened when she went in there, from the trees collapsing to another panic attack. She could have been seriously hurt or worse. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What happened?” Jon asks, almost knowingly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She had a panic attack out there. It’s the only reason we stopped there in the first place.” Gendry explains before she can argue. Her glare deepens, but he pushes forward. “Second one today apparently.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gendry.” she grinds out between clenched teeth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He doesn’t back down, crossing his arms over his chest. It’s most certainly a challenge, and yet, she does something he hasn’t seen coming. She gets up and walks away, storming out of the bullpen and out of sight. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What the hell was that about?” Jon asks. Gendry turns to him, sighing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s a long story.” he mutters. Gendry is hesitant to get into with Jon, especially when they have so much to do and such a small time table to do it in. The fact of the matter was though, Jon didn’t seem thrilled with Gendry and Arya’s burgeoning friendship. At least that's the impression he got whenever Jon saw them together, or whenever Gendry mentioned her.  He didn’t know why and he didn’t particularly care to ask. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This probably isn’t a good case for her, especially now that we know there was a car accident involved.” Jon eventually says. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What does that have to do with anything?” Gendry asks, confused. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jon stares at him for a moment, evaluating him, before; “She hasn’t told you?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Told me what?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jon shakes his head. “I don’t think I should.” he replies. Gendry wants to argue, but Davos appears then, drawing them into a conversation about the case.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>xXx</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gendry looks like hell, slumped over his desk, his head resting in one hand as he scribbles on his notepad. It’s been a few hours since she stormed out, well passed nightfall now. She knows, logically, that it was foolish to storm away to avoid the conversation instead of facing it head on, but for the last two years she’s done exactly that and she’s no intention of changing a winning formula now. Even if that so-called winning formula remains wholly unhealthy in every way shape and form. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You look dead on your feet.” she says, clearly startling him. He sits up straight, looking her over, almost as if he’s making sure she’s alright, before he replies;</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not on my feet.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She huffs. “You know what I meant. Come on, call it a night. You can crash at my house so you don’t have to drive across town.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He hesitates, squinting up at her appraisingly, but the expression is gone quickly and he gets up, following her out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The drive to her home is quiet, neither of them have much to say, too exhausted to start a conversation. She leads him into the house, kicking her shoes off at the door. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you alright?” Gendry’s voice cuts through the silence and she looks back at him surprised. She knows what he’s asking her, but she’s not so sure what her answer should be. So she settles for the truth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I will be, eventually.” she tells him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He simply nods, following her path up the stairs. He ducks into the guest room he’s used before and just before she closes the door to her own room she hears;</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I hope one day you’ll be able to talk to me about it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She smiles softly to herself, confident in the knowledge that he can’t see her with the door half closed between them. “Me too.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. A Wolf In Sheeps Clothing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>I KNOW THIS MIGHT BE A SPOILER FOR SOME PEOPLE, BUT IT NEEDS TO BE SAID!<br/>TW: Child Abuse <br/>TW: Implied Sexual Assault<br/>TW: Implied Molestation <br/>EVERYTHING IS IMPLIED. THERE IS NO DESCRIPTION OF THE ACTUAL ACT.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Little Lost Girls </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chapter 3: A Wolf In Sheep's Clothing</span>
</p><p>
  <span>xXx</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you doing out here?” Arya asks, never taking her eyes off the horizon she can see through the tall buildings. She’s alone here, or at least she was. King’s Landing is a bustling metropolis, a far cry from Winterfell where neighbors are miles apart and you could go entire seasons without seeing them if they weren’t active in the community. Here, she runs into someone she knows on almost every trip out of the house and the experience is exhausting. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“How sad,”</span>
  </em>
  <span> She thinks. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“I used to love meeting up with people unexpectedly.”</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“What, I’m not allowed to visit my best friend?” Lommy asks, slipping onto the bench beside her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How did you know I was here?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She can practically hear the grin in his voice. “I sensed a disturbance in the force.” he tells her. He sobers when she doesn’t rise to the bait. “I was wandering around and I saw you sitting here looking beautiful and tragic and I thought I’d pop over and see what’s wrong.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She huffs, shaking her head. “What isn’t wrong?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, so it’s one of those days.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aren’t they all one of those days?” she asks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, you’ve been doing really well lately.” he tells her. “In fact, ever since that case you helped Jon with you’ve been getting a lot better.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arya finally turns her head to look at him. She resists the urge to scoff when she sees he’s still wearing that ratty green t-shirt he loves so much. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Be honest, haven’t you been feeling better?” he asks. “You’ve been working on the house, you’ve made a new friend.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>This time she does scoff, turning back to stare out across the courtyard of the police precinct. “Yeah, I’ve probably fucked that up already.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What happened?”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nothing, I just did something stupid.” she replies simply. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What else is new?” Lommy mutters, but she hears him all the same. She turns again, outrage flitting across her face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is that supposed to mean?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Exactly what it sounds like. You haven’t made a whole lot of great decisions in the last few years. You gave up your career, you partially cut yourself off from your family, you cloister yourself in that house whenever you aren’t at work. Let’s face it Arya, you aren’t exactly the picture of mental health right now.” he says. “And with this new case you’re helping with…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How did you know about that?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He waves it off. “It doesn’t matter. The point is, you have a lot of issues to work through and you haven’t even scratched the surface. You need help, I know you don’t want to hear this, but you do, you need help, professional help.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arya doesn’t answer, she’s not entirely sure what she could say. She knows he’s right, of course, but that doesn’t make it any easier to accept. She hears him sigh and turns to watch him stand. “I have to go.” he tells her. “But I’ll be around if you need me. I’ll always be here.” he continues, turning and walking back the way he’d come. She watches until he disappears from sight and when he’s gone she stands. The sun has long since gone down, the foot traffic next to nothing in the plaza, and she slowly makes her way back into the precinct to find Gendry. There’s still work to do and no matter how unsavory the work is, it needs to be done.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As she walks in she passes the Walkers, bidding them good night as they pass. Madeline smiles sadly at her, thanking her, but Jordan… Jordan’s gaze sets her on edge in a way she can’t quite describe. She wonders if he still thinks she’s a con artist. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>xXx</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“It’s over now.” Caroline says, her voice holding a hazy quality to match Arya’s vision of her. “We have proof now and it’s enough. It will be enough.” she was so insistent and Arya turned to look at Ariel in the passenger seat, the young girl hunched in on herself, her hand gripping the center consul over and over again, almost protectively. She’s quiet, withdrawn and she doesn’t reply, no matter what her sister says to her. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Based on her perspective of the car, Arya’s in the back seat, just like the dream she had the morning before. Like the previous morning the road is dark, the sides dotted with unkempt billboards. She can feel the anticipation building in the back of her mind, the knowledge that what she knows happened is about to happen warning her. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“He can’t hurt you anymore. He can’t hurt us.” Caroline tells her, knuckles white as she grips the steering wheel, the leather creaking beneath her hands. She opens her mouth to say something else but it’s too late, the car jolts forward. They scream, the sound of tires skidding across the pavement accompanying it. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“He’s here!” Ariel screams. “He’s here!” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Hold on!” Caroline yells back, jerking the wheel to get control of the car again. She just barely manages it, but the car that hit them hits them again and this time she skids off the road and into the embankment along the shoulder. They’re breathing hard, undoubtedly feeling the rush of adrenaline. Arya feels dread rise up, realizing that the car isn’t stopped where they found it as a third impact rocks the vehicle, driving it further off the road and into the trees. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>The dream begins to slip away too quickly and Arya desperately searches out the window for the other car, but she can’t see anything in the darkness. She can hear the other car speed away, but there are no headlights to track it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The dream fades softly, fading to black like the end of some old movie. She half expects the word </span>
  <em>
    <span>fin </span>
  </em>
  <span>to be painted on the back of her eyelids as she comes to consciousness. She sits up, crawling out of bed and rushing out of the room without a second thought. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gendry is sound asleep when she barges in, the door slamming open startling him awake. He sputters sleepily, jerking up. He’s bare from the chest down, the blanket pooling around his waist. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s wrong?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where’s the car? Caroline’s car?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’s slow to answer, eyes barely open. “What?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where is Caroline’s car, Waters?” she repeats. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He shakes his head, running a hand through his hair. “It’s at the evidence garage, why?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I had a dream. I think I saw something.” she tells him and he seems to shake off the sleep immediately. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What did you see?” he asks, moving to get out of bed, only to stop short, pulling the blankets against him discreetly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know yet, just a feeling.” she tells him. “Come on, we need to go.” when he doesn’t move she watches him confused. “Why aren’t you getting up?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t think you want me to get up right now.” he tells her, much to her confusion. She stares at him for a moment before it finally sinks in. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you naked?” she asks. She watches his face flush, the color blooming over his cheeks and chest. “Oh shit you are! Why are you naked?” she laughs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I sleep in the nude, so what?” he replies defensively, she only laughs harder. “Get out so I can get dressed!” he yells and she turns, laughing all the way out the door and back to her room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>xXx</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know now I have to wash those sheets.” Arya’s voice filters through the garage as they enter. Podrick looks up from the table he’s working at, to spot them walking toward him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean now? Don’t you wash them regularly?” he asks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not if no one has used them.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What about dust and mites and shite like that?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What about them?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They build up on stuff like that, even when you don’t use them.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, you’re the only one whose ever used them. Can’t handle your own funk?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gendry sputters. “That’s not how that works!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Podrick watches the exchange amused. Podrick has known Gendry for over ten years now and in all that time he’d never seen him quite like this. He wasn’t the type of person who made friends or willingly spent time with other people outside of work and yet in the last seven months he couldn’t help but notice how much that had changed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“To what do I owe the pleasure of your company this early in the morning?” Podrick asks, cutting their argument off. They turn to look at him as if they hadn’t even realized he was there.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you find anything in the car?” Arya asks. “Specifically the center console?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What specifically are you hoping we’d find?” Podrick asks, pulling a file from a stack at the end of the table. He flips it open. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know. But I think I’ll know it when I see it.” she tells him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is this a ghost thing?” he asks. She nods. “Alright then. Well, hopefully they know more than we do, because all we found in the center console was sunglasses, hand sanitizer, some pens that didn’t work and a flashlight with no batteries.” he explains. “Everything was shipped down to the lab last night, my people are processing it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arya visibly deflates. “She was so protective of the console, I was certain there was something in there.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I’ve already processed the car, so you can take a look for yourself if you think it’ll help.” Podrick tells her, pushing a box of rubber gloves toward her. She takes two, slipping them on as she walks toward the car. Gendry and Podrick follow her, stopping short of the car as she opens the passenger door and slips into the seat. They lean over, watching her as she looks around the seat area before turning to open the console. She sighs, staring into the empty space. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What exactly did you see?” Gendry asks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was in the back seat.” she explains. “And Ariel was here and Caroline was driving.” she continues, gesturing to each seat as she names them. “Ariel looked upset, and Caroline kept saying something like; “He can’t hurt you anymore. We have proof now.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who?” Podrick questions. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Her father.” Gendry says with a certainty that Podrick hadn’t expected. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You think they’re father did this to them?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think he’s been acting suspiciously.” Gendry replies. “His alibi is tenuous at best and he was a little too concerned that Arya was able to find this car.” he tells them. “It could be grief, mind you, but there’s something about him.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As they stand there, Podrick’s phone rings and he steps away to answer, leaving Gendry and Arya to keep looking. He gets through the phone call quickly before returning to them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s up.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They may have found the car that ran the girls off the road.” Podrick explains. “Dispatch just got a call from someone claiming that their car was stolen the night of the accident.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why didn’t we hear about it sooner?” Gendry asks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They didn’t know it had been stolen until the next morning. Owners came out of the house to find the front end nearly crushed, assuming it was taken on a joyride. Then they heard about all of this and changed their mind about filing a report. They’re picking it up now.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This all screams premeditated.” Gendry sighs. “Which, unfortunately, leads me to believe that the girls are dead.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why is that?” Arya asks, concerned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It appears that someone intentionally ran them off the road, you don’t do something like that without the intention to kill.” he explains. “Chances are they didn’t survive the crash and were removed from the car.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How, those trees made it near impossible for someone larger than me to get through.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The trees could have fallen afterward. They would have had to, regardless if they survived and left on their own. The trees were blocking the doors and the windows were all closed. Regardless of how, the girls were removed from that car before the trees fell. Additionally, why would anyone run someone off the road and not make sure the job was finished?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, whoever did this went out to the car, made sure they were dead and then dragged them away, most likely hiding the bodies to stall the investigation.” Podrick states. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“More than likely.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They’re alive.” Arya states, voice soft. They look down at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What makes you so sure?” Gendry asks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What makes you so sure they're dead?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Experience.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She doesn’t reply, staring up at him defiantly. Eventually she looks away, turning back to the console as if something may have changed since last she looked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is a 2003 Lannister Corolla.” she says absently.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes it is.” Podrick replies. “Does that matter?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe.” she replies, turning in her seat. She gets to her knees facing the console and they watch as she reaches for the lid, digging her nails into the seam of the outer lid and the inner plastic CD holder. “I used to have one in college.” she explains, prying at the lid. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry.” Gendry replies and she looks over her shoulder glaring at him. He merely grins.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s your point?” Podrick asks, getting the conversation back on track. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The point is that if you do it right, you can seperate the lid and the insert of the console.” as if to prove the point, the insert gives, popping out in her hands and jerking her back a bit as it gave. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do I want to know what you used to hide in there?” Gendry asks. Arya grins as she reaches into the shallow space in the hollow of the back of the insert. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, it’s legal now, so nothing for you to concern yourself with copper.” she teases him. Podrick snorts. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nice, I hollowed out the heel of my combat boots.” Podrick laughs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Impressive.” Arya tells him. Gendry sighs shaking his head. She pulls her hand free of the insert and holds it out of Podrick to take. “There’s something in there.” she says and suddenly professional instinct takes over. Podrick takes the insert and moves back to the table, leaving Gendry and Arya to find their own way over. At the table he starts making notes on a form and then careful tips the insert to release whatever is inside. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s a microSD.” Podrick calls over his shoulder. He does a bit of writing on the paperwork, snaps a few pictures, normal procedural things and then moves to his laptop to plug the card in. He feels Gendry and Arya come up behind him, stopping on either side of him. “It's not encrypted.” he tells them, tapping away at his computer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Anything on it?” Gendry asks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“From what I can tell, an MOV. file.” he continues to work at the computer, eventually pulling up the file and opening it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The image that comes up is neon green, the bright display of night vision, illuminating a bedroom from a high angle. The camera itself is pointed down at a small bed, a person they can vaguely recognize as Ariel sleeping there. From the angle they could see the bed, the nightstand and a portion of a door, a light shining underneath that leads them to believe it’s the hallway door. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before Podrick had become the youngest head of Forensics in King’s Landing, he put himself through school working at the Center for Missing and Exploited Children. He’d seen one too many videos that had started like this and were it not his responsibility to witness this, he would have stepped away immediately. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Podrick fast forward through the video, jumping ahead an hour. The hall light goes out and a few minutes later the door slowly opens. Jordan Walker steps into the room, looking around the door to the bed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please tell me this isn’t what I think it is.” Arya sounds beside him, and he looks over his shoulder at her. She seems to understand from his expression that it is most likely exactly what she thinks it is, because she pales, turning and walking away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck, turn it off.” Gendry tells him not long after, and Podrick does so grateful to be done, for now. Gendry sighs, leaning heavily against the table, head hanging. “So he’s been molesting Ariel and most likely Caroline as well.” Gendry mutters, pressing the psalm of his hands into the bone above his brows. He sighs. “Can you tell me when that was filmed?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Last week.” he replies. “What’s the plan?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I need to separate the parents, talk to Jordan. Try to get him to feel some kind of guilt for what he did. Get him to confess.” He tells him. Podrick is struck, then, by how exhausted Gendry looks. It’s bone deep, his whole body sagging with it. He leans back in his seat, crossing his arms. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, is it laundry day, or?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gendry looks confused. “What?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re wearing the same clothes as yesterday.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gendry looks down at himself. “Oh, no, I crashed at Arry’s last night. Too tired to drive across town.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I see.” Podrick replies. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gendry looks back up at him, squinting suspiciously. “What exactly is it that you think you see?” he asks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Podrick grins. “Nothing. Nothing at all.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I doubt that.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Podrick chuckles. “I just think it’s nice that you’ve found someone to spend time with.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Spend time with?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, you know, </span>
  <em>
    <span>time</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gendry rolls his eyes. “Nothing happened between us. We are just friends. She let me stay in her guest room last night.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh huh.” Podrick chuckles. “You keep telling yourself that.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why is it so hard to believe that a man and woman can be just friends?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because you don’t make friends Gendry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I do too. You’re my friend.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Only because I annoyed the fuck out of you until you couldn’t ignore me anymore.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gendry shakes his head. “That’s not what happened.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It kinda is.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gendry sighs, moving to an empty chair and leaning back. “Believe what you want, but we’re just friends.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Podrick does not in fact believe that, but he does believe that Gendry actually believes that. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>xXx</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arya feels a bubbling rage settling into her bones, the kind that does not belong to her and yet she carries anyway. The anger settles into her and she tamps it down, refusing to let it consume her. One thing she knows for sure, this anger does not belong to either of the girls, which only further confirms what she already believes. That they are alive somewhere.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arya steps into the bull pen a coffee in each hand and seeks out Madeline. It’s been several hours since they found the SD card and undoubtedly, several since Gendry began questioning Jordan in private. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She makes her way over to Madeline, taking a seat beside her and holding out one of the coffees for her. She thanks her softly, taking it and nursing it on her crossed thigh. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They took Jordan away to talk to him as soon as we walked in.” Madeline tells her. “That’s bad isn’t it? They know something and think he can handle it better than I can, don’t they?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know.” Arya lies. She can’t imagine she’s going to handle any of this well. “You said yesterday that the girls would go camping with their uncle.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, all the time. It was their favorite thing to do.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is there anywhere specific that he would take them? Somewhere close by maybe?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, I think so. There was a small cabin in the state forest a few miles from here. He would take them there when they could only be gone for a few days.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As if the words trigger a memory, she gets a flash of something she’s never actually seen before. A small log cabin, a hunting cabin, in the clearing of the forest. The outside is shabby and forest debris sits in piles around the area. Arya looks away from Madeline, eyes scanning the room until she catches sight of a man standing off in the corner across the room, watching them. She recognizes him from the photos on the mantel at the Walker home. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you think they’re dead?” Madeline asks, voice watery with barely restrained tears. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No.” she replies honestly. In fact, she’s never been more convinced that they were alive as she is right now. “I think they are alive and I think they’re using whatever your brother taught them to stay that way.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Madeline seems to perk up at the thought, a bit of color coming back to her face. It doesn’t last, however, as they both notice Gendry walk in, Jordan Walker walking ahead of him, his hands cuffed behind his back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s going on?” Madeline questions, jumping up from her seat and rushing forward. “What are you doing? Why are you arresting my husband.” she fires off, starting a commotion in the bullpen that Arya uses to slip out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As she leaves she runs into Podrick coming in. “Hey, can you give me a hand with something.” she asks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure.” he replies, immediately following her. “What’s up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think I know where the girls are, but Gendry’s a little busy fending off Madeline Walker right now. I need a ride out there.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do we need back up?” he asks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t think so. I think the danger is over.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How can you be so sure?” he continues. Despite the questions, he doesn’t hesitate to lead her out to his car. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because I can see Madeline Walker’s brother now.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Podrick climbs into the driver’s seat, shooting her a confused look. “Sorry, color me a noob. What does that mean?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, basically, I think Daryl, Madeline’s brother is the ghost that’s been showing me things. He’s probably attached himself to the girls since they were so close. I </span>
  <em>
    <span>think </span>
  </em>
  <span>he was holding off on revealing himself and showing me where the girls are because he knew they wouldn’t be safe without us finding that SD Card.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why didn’t he just come out and say it?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I couldn’t.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arya jumps, turning to look in the back seat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s wrong?” Podrick asks, looking into the back seat as well.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s here. He says he couldn’t.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Daryl Tidus looks just like his sister, it’s easy to see the family resemblance. He’s wearing a nice pair of jeans and a red plaid shirt with the name brand </span>
  <em>
    <span>Northern Bound</span>
  </em>
  <span> stitched above the pocket. He’s currently sitting in the center of the back seat, staring right back at her with a longing sort of pain in his eyes. Arya has seen this look before, usually on spirits who died too soon. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I tried to appear, but I couldn’t, no matter how hard I focused on you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That makes sense. You’ve attached yourself to the girls, they are your center of gravity so to speak.” she explains. “You probably subconsciously kept a barrier between us to protect them.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where am I going?” Podrick asks as he starts the car.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The old King’s Road entrance off Sycamore. The dirt one with all the exposed bricks.” Daryl replies.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The Old King’s Road Entrance off Sycamore.” Arya repeats. He nods, pulling out of the car park and heading in the direction of King’s Landing’s Godswood. “Are you okay?” she asks, noticing Podrick sitting a little stiffly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, just a little freaked out by the ghost in my car. This isn’t gonna turn into a Christine thing is it?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arya hears Daryl chuckle. “I like him. He’s funny.” Arya huffs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What, what did he say?” Podrick asks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He says he thinks you're funny.” That seems to cheer him up a bit and he relaxes. The truth is, Arya likes Podrick too. She hasn’t spent much time with him, but what time she has, he’s given her every indication that he’s a good guy. She turns back to look at Daryl through the seats. “So, what happened?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Caroline was so withdrawn as a kid. Whenever we were all together she was quiet and reserved, but the minute we went out into the woods it was like a weight was lifted off her shoulders. She was bright and loud and happy. I just thought maybe living in the city was too much stimulation for her. That she was an outdoorsy girl. But then after Ariel reached a certain age, she started to behave the same way. It was Caroline who suggested she come out with us camping. She was still pretty young at the time, so I hadn’t even considered taking her out yet, but she agreed readily and it was like night and day.” he sighs. “One day, it suddenly hit me, something was going on at home. It had to be.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you confront Jordan?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, but I had no proof and the girls weren’t talking.” he explains. “My prognosis was grim, there was nothing left to lose, so I went at him hard. We fought but eventually I had to back down. I only had my own suspicions and if I was wrong I could have ruined my sister’s life, and more importantly it could have started rumors that would haunt the girls forever. It didn’t matter in the end though. I was dead a few weeks later.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arya hesitates. “Do you think… was it the cancer?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know. All I know is that one night I had dinner at Madeline’s and when I got home I went to bed feeling sicker than any chemo had ever made me. I didn’t wake up in the morning.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait.” Podrick speaks up as if he could hear them. “Is he suggesting that someone killed him? Is that why you're asking about cancer?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There’s a chance Jordan poisoned him, and since he was already dying they probably all just assumed it was the cancer and didn’t give it a second thought.” Arya explains. She hears the creak of the leather around the steering wheel and turns to see his hands gripping it, knuckles turning white. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can get an exhumation order, run tests. If he did we can prove it.” Podrick says. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>In the backseat Daryl smiles. “I really do like him. He’s a good kid.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arya chuckles. “Yeah, we haven’t really hung out much. I think we should change that.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Podrick grins. “You can buy me a beer any day, princess.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She laughs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Podrick pulls the car down an old dirt road just inside the park limits and pulls off to the side when Arya tells him to. “What now?” he asks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arya looks back into the back seat only to find it empty now. She turns, looking out the windows and spots Daryl on the road up ahead. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We follow Daryl.” she explains, climbing out of the car. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Great.” she hears him murmur to himself, but he gets out of the car as well, and moves with her up the road. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know,” Podrick begins as they pick their way through the thickly cluttered forest floor. “Gendry must respect you a lot to go on this much faith.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean?” Arya asks, turning to look over her shoulder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I mean, I’ve known the guy since he became a detective, he’s not exactly Mister Congeniality, and yet he has no qualms about following you around while you “</span>
  <em>
    <span>seemingly</span>
  </em>
  <span>” talk to the air.” He tells her. “That’s not exactly like the Gendry I’ve known for over a decade.” he huffs, stepping over a fallen log. “Honestly, I’m a full on believer, you don’t need to convince me, and even I’m having trouble with all of this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I’ve noticed that about him.” she replies simply. Podrick doesn’t comment further as they continue on. Eventually the cabin that flashed through her mind appears through the trees and they move in closer, cautiously. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They share a look before; “Ariel, Caroline?” Arya calls out when they're close enough. There’s a thump from inside, but no answer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They’re scared and injured.” Daryl explains. She nods. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They’re probably scared.” Podrick says. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Makes sense.” she mutters. “Caroline, Ariel.” she tries again. “My name is Arya Stark, I consult with the police. A lot of people have been looking for you. I know you're scared, I also know what happened, with your father.” as she speaks she moves closer to the cabin, making her way around toward the visible door. “We found the video, we know what he did, he’s in custody, he can’t come after you anymore.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There’s a pause as they wait for an answer, and eventually the door cracks open, Caroline peeking out through the crack in the door. “Are you sure?” she asks, eyeing them. Her face is black and blue, dried blood matting a small piece of her hair against her forehead.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sure.” Arya replies. “How badly hurt are you? I’m a doctor, I can help.” It’s the first time she’s said that in two years. First time she hasn’t thought twice about the claim. She’ll dwell on it later, but for now, she’s too distracted.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t think anything is broken.” she says, pushing the door further open. Arya takes that as an invitation to move closer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m going to try to call the precinct.” Podrick says, his voice soft as he speaks. Arya turns to nod in understanding, before disappearing into the cabin. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Hopefull Conclusions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>And so it ends. The next story is outlined, I just have to write it.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Little Lost Girls</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chapter 4: Hopeful Conclusions</span>
</p><p>
  <span>xXx</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gendry knows better than to ask Madeline Walker if she's alright, so when he finds her sitting in the chair next to his desk, he merely puts his coffee down next to her and slips into his own chair. She doesn’t acknowledge his presence, one leg crossed over the other, her eyes distant as she stares at a spot on the wood floor out in front of her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My girls are dead aren’t they?” she speaks up, still not looking at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gendry sighs, the expression full of sympathy. “We can’t know for certain until we find them.” he tells her. “Your husband...” she flinches at the word. “...Jordan was adamant that he only ran them off the road, that he never got out to check on them. That… at least gives me hope that they survived the crash.” he tells her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What makes you so sure?” she finally looks up at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The trees that were on top of the car, preventing it from being seen from the road… they were blocking the doors, and windows were all rolled up, which means that they had to have fallen after the girls got out.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So they would have had to get out themselves if Jordan really did just leave?” Gendry nods. “Which means they’re out in the wilderness, alone, with no supplies and no shel…” she stops short and Gendry can see the dawning of an idea in her eyes. “Shelter.” she breaths the word like it means everything to her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you know something?” he prompts her to share. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe, Arya, she… she asked about my brother, where he would take the girls camping, I never got the chance to ask her because… well… I told her there was a cabin and now that I think about it, it wouldn’t have been that far from the car, a few miles.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Assuming they weren’t too badly injured they could have hiked that, experienced as they are.” Gendry finishes the though, turning to his desk phone and picking up the receiver. “Where is the cabin?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“In King’s Landing National Park off the Old King’s Road.” she tells him, the energy of a few days ago returning to her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gendry begins to dial, but before the phone can connect, a chorus of excited voices and a round of applause begins up out in the hall and they both turn to find a crowd of officers lining the hallway. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s going on?” Davos asks, coming out of his office. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Like a wave the crowd parts at the door, allowing Arya and Podrick to step through, Ariel and Caroline walking between them. Caroline has her arms around her sister, letting the younger girl lean heavily against her. They’ve both been treated for injuries, and by the looks of the bandages with a field first aid kit. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh my god.” Madeline breaths, tears springing to her eyes. The girls hear her, looking up at the sound of her voice and like a shot they dart across the bullpen, crying as they reach their mother. “I’m sorry, I’m so sorry.” Madeline chants as they hold on to each other. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We would have called, but there was no reception out there.” Podrick says as Gendry approaches them. He looks between them appraisingly.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Looks like you were right.” Gendry finally says. “I’m glad.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Me too.” she replies as Davos and Jon joins them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What happened?” he asks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The ghost that was showing me things, it was their uncle. When he saw their father get arrested he knew they were safe and was able to show himself.” Arya explains. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, good work, both of you.” he tells them, before shuffling off back to his office. Arya watches him go, but Gendry can’t stop looking at her. There’s a feeling of awe he can’t describe settling into his chest and she must see that because she looks distinctly uncomfortable when she finally looks at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I checked them over at the cabin and did what I could to bandage them up, but they should go to the hospital.” she finally tells him, shifting on her feet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He nods. “I’ll make sure they get there.” he assures her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good.” she jams her hands in the pockets of her hoody. “I should, uh, get going.” she says, taking a step back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you need a ride?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She shakes her head. “No, I’m just going to walk.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s a thirty minute walk.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know, I </span>
  <em>
    <span>need </span>
  </em>
  <span>to walk.” she tells him as she turns and leaves the way she came in. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is she alright?” Podrick questions. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know.” Gendry replies just as Jon replies;</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, she’s not.” they look confused, but it’s obvious he has no intention of elaborating. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>xXx</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The house is dark save for the porch light and Arya feels the weight of it like deep well of sadness. She’s exhausted in a way she hasn’t felt since she was in medical school. Emotions war within her and memories come unbidden. She wants to push them away, but she finds she can’t, the bone deep tiredness overwhelming her sense of control. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You look like shit.” Lommy’s voice sounds from the sofa. Startled, Arya flips on the lamp, illuminating the living room. There, sitting on the far end of the sofa is Lommy, in that same ratty green t-shirt and jeans. She had never understood why he liked that shirt so much. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arya sighs, collapsing into the seat on the opposite end of the couch. “Twice in one week, what did I do to deserve such special attention?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your emotions are so sporadic lately, you can’t keep me away right now.” he tells her and the truth in his words stings more than she thought it should. “You’re subconscious is too tired to do the work and your brain doesn’t want to pick up the slack.” he continues. “Lucky me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t understand any of that.” she mutters. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You would if you read your ancestors’ library. Every Stark woman for hundreds of years compiled journal after journal of information on the Stark Family gift… except you of course.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come to tell me what an idiot I am?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nah, let’s be honest, you already know what an idiot you are.” Lommy replies, smirking at her. “I came to see if you were alright.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t ask questions you already know the answers to.” she tells him. “This case was too similar to that night.” she tells him. “I can’t stop seeing the similarities, replaying everything that happened.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can do that all you want, Arya. You can do it until you're blue in the face or until you can’t think clearly anymore, but it won’t change what happened.” he tells her. “Not before and certainly not after. This isn’t on you and I know, deep down, that you know that too.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then why does it feel like it’s my fault?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because you put way too much on yourself.” he tells her. “You always have. Taking responsibility for everyone else. Ironically, you take more responsibility for everyone else's happiness growing up than your own gift.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not a gift, stop calling it that.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It is a gift.” Lommy insists. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How do you figure?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you couldn’t see ghosts, everything between us would have ended in the car accident. We wouldn’t be able to talk or see each other.” he hesitates, looking away from her for the first time since she sat down. “I’ve uh… I’ve taken on some responsibility on this side.” he tells her. “Some important responsibility and I can’t talk about it, but… well, knowing that you’re here, that I can appear and talk to you and you can hear and see me and talk back… it makes it all a little easier. So yeah, to some degree I think it’s a gift.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is that why you haven’t moved on?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Among other things, yes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What have you done?” she asks, suddenly concerned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t tell you, you have to figure it out on your own, or live without knowing.” he explains.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How do I find out?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lommy gives her an exasperated look. “You already know the answer, Arya. Stop denying who you are.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arya physically shrinks back from the words, tucking her legs underneath her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lommy sighs. “Look, the way things are now, we might as well have both died in that crash. You aren’t living anymore. You need to live. The world needs you, not for your gift or talent, but because it needs someone so bright and amazing in it. It needs someone who cares as much as you do.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t care though.” she tells him, though it’s not very convincing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes you do, and you’re failing miserably at pretending you don’t.” he tells her. “If you honestly didn’t care, a grieving mother wouldn’t be able to convince you to relive the worst night of your life all to save her daughters.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arya stares across the sofa at her best friend, the look on his face is pleading. She’s not sure which of the completely reasonable things he’s requested of her, he’s pleading for. As she stares at him, his outline begins to fade and she can start to make out the pattern of the sofa fabric through him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You're pushing me away again,” he says sadly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry. I’m not doing it on purpose.” she replies, tears springing to her eyes suddenly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know.” he smiles at her. “But no matter how hard you push I’ll still be here.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And just like that he fades away, leaving her feeling cold and alone.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>